elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Armor (Skyrim)
Imperial Armor is a set of heavy armor that appears in . Imperial armor is primarily worn by Legates in the Imperial Legion. Despite being made primarily of steel, it is one of the weakest types of heavy armor available, on par with iron armor. Unlike other sets, it comes with three variants of helmet — the craftable Imperial Helmet, Imperial Officer's Helmet and the Closed Imperial Helmet. Locations Pieces of Imperial armor typically cannot be found as random loot, however, during "Unbound," there are several Imperial soldiers in Helgen Keep who wear the armor, minus the helmet. There is a group of bandits that appears randomly in the world posing as Imperial Soldiers. The leader of these bandits will be wearing a set minus the helmet. Fixed locations *Helgen Keep – the female Imperial captain wears a full set that can be obtained if Ralof is followed during "Unbound." *Dawnstar – Horik Halfhand, who serves as housecarl to Brina Merilis, wears a set, minus the helmet. *Alftand – Sulla Trebatius wears a set, minus the helmet, which can be obtained after he is killed. His helmet, an Imperial officer variant is found inside Sulla Trebatuis' pack, in the torture chamber where Valie is found. *A set is awarded by Legate Rikke upon joining the Imperial Legion. *During the quests "Liberation of Skyrim" and "Reunification of Skyrim," pieces can be looted from Imperial soldiers that have fallen in battle at the many forts across Skyrim. *Haafingar Guards wear Imperial bracers and boots. *Fort Frostmoth – Several pieces are on the ash covered shelves. *Closed Helmet Variant can be found in Kilkreath Ruins, near the body of a desecrated Imperial Soldier, and another one can be found at a Shrine to Talos near Froki's Shack. *A set can be found in the New Gnisis Cornerclub. Smithing Imperial Armor requires a Smithing level of 20 and the Steel Smithing perk to create. Pieces can be forged at a blacksmith's forge with the following components: *Leather Strips *Leather *Steel Ingot Pieces can be upgraded with a steel ingot at a workbench and also benefit from the Steel Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. The Art of Skyrim description "The color red was reserved for the Imperials so the players could clearly see the presence of the Empire in Skyrim. To convey a more civilised contrast to the more rustic Stormcloaks, leather and steel took the place of fur and more roughly hewn metal plating." Attributes by piece Regular= |-| Closed Helmet= |-| Officer's Helmet= Gallery Imperial Armor Concept.jpg|Imperial armor concept art Imperial Armor Female.jpg|Imperial armor female concept art Imperial Armor Male.jpg|Male Version of Imperial Armor Trivia *Imperial armor largely resembles Roman lorica segmentata armor in keeping with the overall theme of the Empire's military likeness to that of the Roman Empire. *Guards in Stormcloak Holds will say "You come talking to me wearing an Imperial Armor, you got stew for brains?" **Alternatively, guards in Imperial Holds will say "Now that's some fine Imperial Armor you got there." See also *Imperial Light Armor *Imperial Studded Armor Appearances * de:Kaiserliche Rüstung (Skyrim) es:Armadura imperial (conjunto) fr:Armure impériale (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Sets